


Lance gets what he deserves

by HornyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cumslut Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith finds Lance getting fucked by robots and has fun, Lance gets fuCKED, M/M, Needy Lance, Shiro walks in on them and joins Keit in the fun, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyLance/pseuds/HornyLance
Summary: Basically, Keith hears Lance fighting against the robots in the training room and walks in on something he wasn't expecting to ever see in his life; but why not use this opportunity to have some fun?- NOT FINISHED BUT I AM STILL WORKING ON IT -





	Lance gets what he deserves

Lance was currently in the training room when he noticed something wrong with the robots; he kept hearing the same words over and over. "MALFUNCTION- SYSTEM OVERRIDE- SHUT DOWN IN PROGRESS- SHUT DOWN IN PROGRESS." Lance blinked twice and placed down his bayard and took off his helmet to see what was wrong with the robots. He sighed heavily as he got closer and suddenly felt arms being wrapped around his waist and pushing him to the ground, "W-what the hell?!" He nearly screamed as his face was pressed against the hard cold floor and felt his pants being ripped to shreds as his arms were pinned to the ground and he couldn't move. "S-stop..!" He cried and noticed it was the robots that it was 'helping him with training'. "Fucking ALTEAN PIECE OF SHIT TECHNO-!" Lance was cut off as he felt his head being pulled up towards another robot that forced him to swallow something weird... " _What the fuck is this..?"_ He thought as he tried to calm himself and positioned himself differently so he was on his hands and knees and felt his tongue slowly trace some metal object...  _"Oh god, please don't tell me this is what I think it is..."_ Lance's eyes widened when he realized it was...  _"Who the fuck thought that a robot DICK WAS NECESSARY WHEN BUILDING A FUCKING ROBOT THAT'S MEANT FOR TRAINING?!"_ He screamed in his head as he finally realized that he couldn't feel his legs or anything below his waist.


End file.
